Veget and Bulma Lying in The Bedroom
by Gogeta2
Summary: Summary, how Vegeta winds up with 3 kids, and how he loses his hair. PG cause they have sex. Any kind of review welcomme, including + and -


Vegeta and Bulma, Lying in the Bedroom, Who Knows what They're Doing.  
  
This is the only chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see the point of a disclaimer. It's obvious that we don't own these characters or else we would be lying in a pile of money. But, anyway, I own none of Akira Toriyama's creations. But I wish I did, that way, I'd be rich.  
  
BY: Me, obviously, I mean look at the name.  
  
Vegeta was on the 9945th push up of 10, 000 push ups. He hadn't broken a sweat, which wasn't unusual. He hadn't formed a coherent thought was unusual. He was focused on the wall straight ahead. He started whistling. That was also unusual. He had to go for dinner in 20 minutes. The Brief's woman was probably finishing up now. What was her name? Oh yeah, Bulma. Bulma Briefs. He quickly finished up, and went inside for breakfast. He wolfed down all 25 courses. Then Bulma appeared in front of him. "Vegeta, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" "Late for what, woman?" he asked Bulma. "Our date, you idiot!" She replied. It was pretty obvious she wasn't being sarcastic. "What date?" Vegeta said. "The one you asked me to last night!" "When did I ask you on a date?" "Last night after you drank the entire liquor cabinet!" Then it all came back to Vegeta like a bad dream. He was walking around, drunk, and he saw Bulma and said with a slur, "Wanna go on a date with me, Gorgeous?" Since Bulma had nothing to do on Friday nights nowadays, she said yes. The next morning, Vegeta woke up with a hangover the size of, um, Ohio! "I don't want to go on a bloody date, woman!" He said to Bulma. "If you don't go, you'll only get carrots, grapes, and pepto bismol for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Date, food, date, food. If he went on the date, he would get the good food. If he didn't go on a date, he would get the gross stuff. He readily agreed to it. 15 minutes later, Vegeta was dressed in a tuxedo that Bulma got from one of those Capsule things. They walked out to Bulma's Ford Mustang. "Screw that," Vegeta said to Bulma, "We're flying." He grabbed Bulma's arm, and they flew to the restaurant.  
  
"And what will we be having this evening?" the waiter said in his obviously fake French accent. "Everything." Vegeta said.  
  
1 Hour later. (AN: I'm tired, so I don't feel like writing what happened at the restaurant. All you need to know is that Vegeta got pissed off.)  
  
Vegeta fell sideways, and Bulma went after him. After the Restaurant fiasco, which would most likely be mentioned in the paper, they had gone to a bar, and had gotten drunk, real drunk. They barely made it home. Don't ask how. Bulma managed to open the door. They got inside, and Vegeta fell on the floor. "That was great!" Vegeta yelled in a slurred voice. "It was," Bulma agreed in an equally slurred voice. "We got the house for our selves, why don't we do it?" Bulma asked. "Do what?" Vegeta managed to make out. "Have sex, idiot" and that's what they did. (AN I will not go into the details, cause that is besides the point.)  
  
A month later, Vegeta was training in the GR. The wall phone rang. He got up, and went to answer it. It was Bulma: "Vegeta, can you take me to the doctor? I think something's wrong." "What?" Vegeta said. "Remember that night when we consummated our relationship, um, physically?" "Uh oh"  
  
AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE. "Congratulations, Vegeta, Bulma's pregnant." Goku said. (AN: Goku is Bulma's doctor. Oh, yeah, kind of AU.) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and he started ripping out some of his hair.  
  
In the ICU: The guy with the broken arms, legs, and ribs said, "Poor guy."  
  
9 months later. Vegeta was holding Trunks. "Hello, Brat" he said to Trunks. Any way, 1 week after Trunks was born, you heard this sound in Vegeta's room: "OH, VEGETA!!!!!!!" Its obvious what they were doing. Anyway, as you know, Bulma was impregnated again. More hair lay littered on the Goku's floor, and this time, the whole building heard Vegeta's girly scream. (AN: Who knew Vegeta could scream like a girl?) As you know 9 months later, Bra was born, and this time, a week later, Vegeta wore a condom.  
  
Any way now ten years have passed. Vegeta and Bulma have hit the town, and now they're hammered. To make a long story short, Vegeta forgot the condoms at the restaurant. One month later, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This time, a whole pile of hair lay on the floor, and the whole city block could hear him. Any way 9 months later, Panties was born, who is a girl by the way, and Vegeta always kept a spare condom or two in his pocket.  
  
And that is the story of why Vegeta's hair is so short in Dragonball GT. THE END? (AN: Cause who knows if he forgets again.)  
  
AN: I know it's stupid, but go easy on me, it's my first story. Please review if I decide to write any future stories. Any kind of review is welcome. I'll accept positive and negative reviews.  
  
Thanks for reading atleast.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, read Bcat's, Goku's Daughter's, Gohan's Onna's, and Maayacola's stories. They're really good. -Arsh AKA Gogeta 


End file.
